


fingerbones

by ephemeral_fallacy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And Then Some, Blood and Gore, Gen, Insanity, Suicide, Usage of Kagune to Kill Yourself, basically kaneki going crazy, hahahahahahha dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_fallacy/pseuds/ephemeral_fallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when he loses control, nothing is right</p><p>his bones make a pleasant popping noise</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingerbones

**Author's Note:**

> very short  
> //sobs  
> //what am i doing  
> i dont own kaneks if i did he wouldnt have //chokes  
> //go read the latest chapter bye

Sometimes he loses control.

A haze grips his mind and squeezes all of his thoughts out and what he hears is a centipede in his ears and Rize's whispering and his own screaming. Combining into a cacophony that makes him deaf to everything around him.

It's like he's trapped in a glass cage, but it's not glass no matter how hard he pounds on it. Black hair, white hair, gray-haired, it's all the same to him if _he_ can't escape.

Kaneki laughs.

He laughs and laughs and cracks his fingers, one by one, the noise echoing ominously, because it's just him and himself.

 

_What's inside of me?_

 

Unintelligible words. Thick blood, spurting everywhere, his kagune throbbing from within him, and when he pulls it out, he stumbles slightly, but his laughter never ceases.

 _Rize's intestines_ , that's what Doctor said. _He lied, he lied, **he lied to me i'll kill him**_

His fingers crack and when he looks over, it looks off. He can't move it and he can't feel the pain, even though his toes are getting colder and his nails are turning purple. But what about Hide? _Hide, best friend, sunshine, blonde, human, **food** -_

Kaneki plunges his kakuja kagune deep in his gut and feels his ribs rip apart and the splinters of his bones imbed into his lungs, flooding the organ with iron and not air. It exits from behind him, a grinding kind of noise as his own viscera is churned up from within him. The stench of blood, sweet, salty, delicious, as he laps up his own blood and giggles. It sounds like there are ten of him, but there's really just one.

One Kaneki Ken.

 

_snap  
_ _snap_

_..._

_snap..._

__

**Author's Note:**

> bbye  
> //disappears from the world


End file.
